Vendedor de Cerillas
by Saito Hajime
Summary: Harry es un vendedor de cerillas en una noche fría de navidad...Snape x Harry


**1-El Vendedor de cerillas**

-Cerillas! Cómprenme cerillas! – Gritaba el joven arropado con su capa negra.

Todos los días salía para vender cerillas, pero esa noche parecía más fría, más solitaria y angustiante que todas las demás. La nieve se hundía bajo sus pies a cada paso, la ciudad estaba repleta de gente que iba y venia comprando sus últimos regalos de Navidad.

Él no tenía navidad, ni una casa con chimenea encendida y comida caliente… Desde la muerte de sus padres que estaba solo y todo lo que le quedaba era un escondite donde cobijarse por las noches.

-¿Señor, señor me compra usted una cajita de cerillas? Solo son 3 knuts…

-Ah… apártate mocoso!- dijo con un empujón. Harry se cayó al suelo y perdió sus gafas durante un momento.

Las personas le miraban con desprecio y se apartaban de sus manitas extendidas pidiendo una y otra vez que le comprasen algo.

En varios escaparates dónde se detenía había mucha comida buenísima y dulces… bajó la mirada y se fijo en la cesta de cerillas.

"Oh… si pudiese al menos vender unas cajitas…"

Entró en una de las tiendas de comida. La puerta se abrió haciendo un pequeño ruidillo de aviso.

Durante unos momentos se quedó mirando el pan y los bollos con "agua en la boca". Olían realmente bien, y su estomago vacío le reclamaba algo con lo que llenarse. No comía nada desde el día anterior.

-Señor…- El gordo dependiente de bigote le miró desde el otro lado de la barra.- ¿No podría comprarme unas cerillas…?

-No, no podría… si no vas a comprar tu nada, lárgate!

-Pero señor… yo quisiera comer un panecillo de esos, pero no tengo dinero…

-Entonces sales y cuando tengas dinero vuelves! Venga! Fuera!- le empujó a la calle, fría y cada vez más oscura.

Gente cantando villancicos, niños sonriendo de las manos de sus padres, calientes por sus ropitas y gorritos. Cerró un poco más su capa y caminó por la calle con la cesta de cerillas todavía llena.

La felicidad de la navidad era palpable, las luces multicolores adornaban los árboles que veía por las ventanas de las casas.

Se detuvo junto a una ventana dónde la familia empezaba a cenar, la cena de navidad. Un hombre rubio y alto de pelo largo, junto con su esposa y su hijo, comían pavo con patatas y bebían vino tinto. El niño parecía tener su misma edad, ojos azules y grandes…

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana sonriendo. Harry le sonrió también, feliz porque al fin alguien le iba a comprar una caja de cerillas, pero el chico rompió todas sus ilusiones cuando cerró la ventana y volvió a su silla.

Volvió sobre sus pasos recorriendo un poco mas del camino hasta la plaza de los vendedores y se sentó en un escalón. Estaba frío, tenía hambre… estaba solo en navidad.

A lo lejos se escuchaban aun las voces de las canciones de navidad y las risas de las personas. ¿Por qué las personas eran tan crueles? ¿Por qué no podrían comprarle una pequeña caja de cerillas? Suspiró y cogió una caja.

Podría encenderlas para calentar las manos… pero el calor de la cerilla era muy pequeño y se acababa muy rápido. Encendió una y otra durante varios minutos, hasta que escuchó pasos a su lado.

El ruido de la nieve deslizando bajo una capa le hizo levantar el rostro.

-Hola chico…- El hombre le hablaba y le sonreía.- Cuantas cajas de cerillas…

Era alto y vestía de negro con su capa y una chistera. Su pelo igualmente negro le caía sobre el rostro pálido.

-¿Me quiere comprar una?

-¿Por qué estás aquí en la calle a estas horas?- Sus dientes tan blancos le volvieron a sonreír.

-No tengo a dónde ir… pero si me compra una podré volver a la tienda en la que estuve y comprarme un poco de pan…- señaló el escaparate adornado.

-¿Querías ese pan? Ven conmigo…- Le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que le acompañase hasta la tienda.

-Críajo… te he dicho que…- Gritó el dueño de la tienda al verle entrar.

-El chico va conmigo…- murmuró el hombre.- póngale un pan de esos que él quería… ¿Cuál era?

-Era ese blanquecino con crema de huevo…- señaló Harry con las manos moradas del frío.

-Bien, que sean dos.- Concluyó.

El panadero hizo muy mala cara pero acabó por meter los panecillos dentro de una bolsa y entregársela al hombre de negro y cobrar.

-Vamos…- Dijo el hombre poniéndole el brazo por encima del hombro.- cojéelos.

-Pero son suyos…

-Son para ti, los dos!... ¿No quieres que te acompañe algún sitio?- sugirió.

-No… me quedaré allí en la plaza. Es que no tengo a dónde ir… el agujero que lleva a la casa en ruinas donde duermo se ha atascado de nieve…- murmuró sacando uno de los panes de la bolsa. Estaba realmente hambriento.

-Pero no puedes quedarte aquí… hace demasiado frío. Ven conmigo a mi casa…

-¿A su casa? No quiero darle incomodo… - dijo con la boca llena de migajas y los ojitos verdes brillantes de alegría. Ese señor le había invitado, se estaba preocupando por él.

-No será un incomodo. Mi casa es muy grande, me sobran habitaciones. Ven…- El chico no supo de donde apareció el carruaje negro con caballos negros.- Venga sube…

Estaba calentito dentro pero el hombre seguía tan pálido como cuando estaban afuera.

-¿Quién conduce a los caballos?- preguntó mirando el carruaje por dentro, adornado con varios motivos que parecían en oro.

-Nadie… conocen el camino solos…- volvió a sonreír. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter, señor.

-Bien Harry, yo soy Severus…

-Oh un placer, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, nunca lo olvidaré!

-Sí, no creo que lo hagas. Es indescriptible cuando nos ayudan o cuando ayudamos…- sus ojos negros eran inmensos, muy profundos, muy sabios. Harry tembló, Severus tenía una voz ronca e incitante.

-Le quiero dar todas las cerillas que tengo, usted se las merece!- le tendió la cesta.- Es un hombre amable…

-Oh no, no puedo aceptarlas. Guárdalas.- se quedaron en silencio, Harry comía el pan y Severus le comía a él con los ojos.

Que lindo, que inocente, que joven… acarició con la lengua sus caninos afilados.

Miró por la ventanilla y casi se le cayó el pan de la boca, la casa de Severus era un castillo enorme situado en la cima de una elevación… no podía ver las torres mas altas pues la niebla lo cubría todo con su pesado manto.

En ese momento el carruaje de detuvo y la mano enguantada del hombre mas viejo ayudó al chico a salir.

-Ven, mi casa es muy grande, pero estarás bien atendido…


End file.
